SiithinStuck
by TheBleachDoctor
Summary: John botched the Scratch. Now the universe reset itself into something entirely different. Now all the kids are aliens, they're all female, and their homeworld is being invaded by... Alternian Trolls? Rated M for possible fluff and offsite lemons in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**SiithinStuck Chapter 1**

"John, when I told you to scratch this thing, what exactly did you think I meant?" Dave addressed his friend as he stated at what remained of the Beat Mesa. Rather than a neat, jagged line across the middle, it looked as if a toddler had taken a crayon to a coloring book. The path zigzagged across the structure, resembling scribbles. The quills themselves were embedded in the side of the Beat Mesa, digging into some of the gears.

"I'm sorry!" John apologized profusely, "I followed Jade's instructions, but something went wrong with the equipment!"

"Whatever, we'll make it work." Dave sighed. Ever since the tumor mysteriously disintegrated and Jack went AFK, nothing had gone according to plan. All the frogs on Jade's planet died and the trolls stopped talking to them.

The scratch was their last hope to redeem their clearly flawed session.  
Dave removed the quills, and sent the Beat Mesa on its way.

As Jade, Rose, John, and Dave watched the structure approach Skaia, they had a moment to contemplate their own mortality, before they were obliterated.

_**And the Universe Changed…**_

Everything felt light, like he was floating on a cloud.  
After a while John figured out that it was just a really soft bed, but he didn't want to ruin the mental image.

Something was off, though. The blankets didn't rest on his body the way he thought they would.

John strained to remember what happened...  
He honestly couldn't recall what he thought was amiss. Yesterday had been a massive flurry of paperwork and meetings without a moments rest.  
He went to bed extremely late, and it was way too early to wake up, in his opinion.

As he turned over onto his side in an attempt to go back to sleep, he felt an unfamiliar weight press down on his right upper arm. What was even weirder was that he could feel his arm pressing back onto that thing, which meant it was a body part.

John bolted upright, and threw off the thin blanket that was covering him.  
Holy shit he was a girl!  
Then he got really confused.  
Wait a second, he was a girl... wasn't he? Why was he referring to himself in as a male when he was clearly female? He remembered yesterday, she was clearly a girl...  
but wait, those weren't the only memories of yesterday. She also had memories of his three friends and their adventures, taking place during the time-span of one day.

Even further back. Coexisting memories.  
Thirteen years as a human male.  
Twenty years as a Siithin female human template.

The conflicting accounts and personalities raged war inside his/her head, and she/he cradled his/her head in his/her hands, crying out softly in purely mental pain, as neither personas could wrest enough control to let loose a full scream.

Then, in a moment, the persona of the human John Egbert overwrote and obliterated the persona of the Siithin Jee'awnah.  
After everything stopped spinning, John lowered and stared at his hands in fear.  
What the hell just happened? Had he just thought he was two completely different people? It felt like he was fighting himself, and part of him died.  
And what was the deal with his hands? They were completely white!

John was always a bit pale, living in the state that never sees the sun, but even he was not pasty porcelain white! This was just plain unnatural! His fingernails were as black as night too! What looked like a strip ran down from the middle of his wrist all the way up his arms to patterns he had yet to look at! They pulsed blue rapidly, almost correlating to his panicked mood.

And last but not least, BOOBS, HE HAD BOOBS.

He was afraid to look and see if _that _was gone too.

Not to mention that he was completely naked in a bed in a new body in some weird sterile white room that he had no idea how he got there and holy shit he was freaking out and if there was a theoretical narrator of John's life, said narrator would be so panicked that grammatically correct sentences would be FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE.

"Alright," John said to himself in a voice range his previous gender would have had difficulty achieving, "calm yourself, Egbert. This is all a dream! Right! All just a dream! I'll pinch myself and I'll wake up!"

John pinched himself. It was not a dream.

_Authors Notes: Alright, this is more for archival purposes than anything, but here goes. This is SiithinStuck, arguably a crossover, but since the series I'm crossing it over with is my own unpublished one, I'm putting this out there in the regular category. This might get... well... it might include fluff in later chapters. I want to include lemons, but that would violate policies as of now. Until the situation changes, all lemon chapters will be posted offsite. Don't worry, I'll include links._


	2. Chapter 2

Saying that John was distressed would be like saying that Obama's election was a nice change of pace. That is to say, it would be a massive understatement (kick it Barack). John was scared and freaked out. What happened? What was this body? Where was he? Should he even be referring to himself in the male pronoun anymore?

John attempted to calm himself down. Take deep breaths, and relax, pull yourself together, Egbert. In a minute, he had stopped hyperventilating and had gotten his breathing under control.  
Opening his eyes, he got to the first order of business. First things first, he needed to know the extent of the changes. John stared at his arm. It was sleek and feminine, not bony, yet still thin. His fingers were longer, and he could detect a barely noticeable whirring noise when he moved the arm. Blue lines running up and down his arm pulsed occasionally, a light blue shining from the strips. His chest... Well, it had a couple of new additions.  
He managed to get up the courage to touch his new chest, and got no farther than a light caress before the sensations caused by the touch became overwhelming. It felt like he was getting shocked by on the chest by his joke buzz pens, and the scary part was, it didn't feel half bad.  
John stopped touching his new boobs faster than Andrew Hussie updates MSPA. He wasn't exactly... Against touching the new twins... But one step at a time.  
His boobs got slightly in the way of his lower body, but John could see it, for the most part.  
Yep, Mr. Happy was gone, and in its place...  
Yeah.  
John, out of curiosity, touched himself in between his legs, and jerked his hand back with a, "Waugh!" as if he'd been burned.  
The feeling wasn't bad, just intense and... One step at a time.  
His legs were long and smooth, and certainly were attractive.  
John saw himself in a mirror on the far side of the room. He looked like a slightly older, gorgeous female version of himself, minus glasses. If he were a guy he'd... Oh boy now he was sexualizing himself.  
Deciding that he'd had enough time on the bed, John pushed himself off and stood up.  
Holy shit, John thought as he got used to walking in his new body. Something must have been wrong, because he could feel everything. The small imperfections in the make of floor were like boulders to him. He could feel every last strand of hair as it flowed over his shoulders and down his back. Dear god, the hair brushing his spine felt so sensual that he has to just stand still to calm down.  
Whatever this new body was, it seemed as if everything was an erogenous zone.  
Which was a bad thing.

_**A/N: So I actually wrote this bit several months ago. I need to get up the strength to continue writing it, but a lack of viewership is telling me not to. YOU WANT THIS TO CONTINUE YOU BETTER REVIEW.**_


End file.
